Roger, Captain!
by nothingtodo
Summary: Fujima becomes new Ranger Captain, much to the previous's captain despair. Fujima x OC. In the forests. *eyebrows raised* He he he
1. Camp

Fic dedicated for Fiery Ice. Waaaah! Fujima-kun! I've been waiting for so long to write one on him, but never had any clue what to do with him. Now I do! Hope you enjoy this, fiery ice! And everybody else!

            "Tents to the right," Rui Kontaku bellowed, following the arrow of her compass and pointing her finger to the west. "Make that space the control area. Send out scouts to confirm the safety of this region."

            "Already did, captain," somebody told her. "Reports say it's safe."

            "Excellent. Well then, let's get this done with and have an early dinner." She bent down to help a struggling threesome lift a heavy box up to the top of the hill. "What's inside?"

            "Supplies," a tiny girl answered her. 

            "Ah, let's put it there then." 

            The Rangers were at their third stop across the famous Genki Forest that stretched out trees for miles and miles. It was their annual activity, participated largely by high school students from all over the district. Its purpose was to test member's endearment and limitations, and to encourage cooperativeness, as any jungle trekking ought to trigger.

            And for the moment, Rui thought they were cooperating very well indeed.

            "Not again!" somebody cried out in anguish as the group of eleven people gathered around the fire that night. "The bacon's burnt!"

            The rest of the Rangers groaned along with their stomachs. Rui approached them with a visibly red face. "Sorry," she muttered, holding out the blackened food.

            "That's the very last time you're cooking, captain," they told her firmly, dumping the then-bacon-now-turned-ashes and pulling out fresh bread from their store. "We'd like to get out of this forest without food poisoning, thank you very much."

            Rui frowned sourly. "Get some bread out," she muttered the order. "Looks like that's all we're having tonight, folks."

            The forest guide appeared then after his customary security check around the camping area. The look he gave at the sight of plain brown bread made Rui crawl further into the blanket she'd wrapped herself in. He looked at her once and immediately understood. "All right," the forest guide, Ogami, sighed finally. "Bread it is."

            The rest of the Rangers shot a quick look at Rui, struggling to hide their smile. Rui gave them an imperious glare and the proceeded to bury her face in the material of her blanket. 

            "Ogami-sensei," Minami, Rui's newfound friend, called out politely in an attempt to take the sudden attention on the embarrassed girl away. "You said a new group would be joining us tomorrow morning. Who are they?"

            Ogami looked absent for a while. Then he snapped his fingers as the memory filled in. "Oh, that. I'm told there are three of them – from three different high schools, if I'm not mistaken. Am I right, Captain?"

            Rui looked up quickly. "Yes, sensei," she replied. "They'll be arriving by truck in the morning. One is Hanamichi Sakuragi from Shohoku, Nobunaga Kiyota from Kainan and… and…" she struggled to remember. "And Kenji Fujima, from Shoyo." She thought about it. "Yeah, that's it."

            "Thank you, Captain," Ogami inclined his head as an excited ripple brushed through the rest of the Rangers. "There you have it. I hope you'll give them a warm welcome."

            "Of course!" Rui and the rest chorused.

            Ogami then gave a peculiar look at Rui. "Rui," he said. "When those three arrive, come along with them to see me. I'll be in my tent."

            "Oh." She nodded, smiling. "Of course."

            The new batch arrived shortly after dawn broke over the horizons. All of the Rangers scrambled to finish their breakfast to see the newcomers. Rui stepped forward to welcome them, and the others followed her startled gasp as three drowsy boys stepped out from the mud-splattered truck. 

            One was positively the tallest person Rui had ever seen, with the reddest hair to be found on the face of the earth. He looked a bit sulky and yawned loudly. Then, noticing everybody looking at him, he grinned. "Hello! The Genius Sakuragi is here! Nyahahaha!"

            Everybody else paled, not knowing whether to bolt or laugh along.

            The other one was shorter, with wild hair and an even wilder laugh. He impudently shoved the said Genius aside and in a stance remarkably like Sakuragi's, he threw his head back. "Make way for Kiyota, King of Kainan!" he announced to the world.

            Rui already felt the edges of a terrible headache. 

            The last one, on the hand, was stunning – in a guy sort of a way. He looked a bit abashed at being caught beside the two asylum members and gave the Rangers the benefit of seeing his quick, embarrassed grin. "I'm not related to them," he quickly said. "So I'm not dangerous."

            Rui had to disagree with that. His face alone was a dangerous tool. He must be Fujima. She spared a moment to glance back at the girl Rangers and didn't even bother to sigh at their contemplating looks. _Still_, she thought, _if I wasn't compelled to be professional, I guess I wouldn't mind contemplating him either_!

            "Hello." She stepped up briskly, putting a friendly smile on her face. "I'm Rui."

            "Ah!" Kiyota burst out. "You're the captain, aren't you?? You're so much prettier than my real captain."

            "Idiot," Sakuragi delivered a punch. "Of course she's a lot prettier. Maki's not even close to handsome, so how can he be pretty?"

            Rui turned slightly blue. "Ah. Well, let's go see Ogami then."

            Ogami welcomed them excitedly and in contrast to his instructions last night, he shooed Rui away. Puzzled, Rui waited outside, at the same time, ticking off the list she had in her hand of the morning chores. She was in the middle of telling a girl to go get water from the nearby stream when Sakuragi and Kiyota walked out.

            "Rui," the red head said loudly, apparently hot and bothered for some reason. "Ogami's calling you."

            "Ogami-_sensei_," Kiyota corrected bitingly. "Don't you have any respect??"

            Sakuragi sniffed. "Not for you, no."

            They walked away squabbling.

            Rui stared after them for a while, and then turned to duck inside the tent when Fujima came out. He smiled shyly at her, and something warned her that she wouldn't like the meaning behind that smile. "He wants to see you," he told her.

            Rui nodded, still uneasy. "I know."

            Ogami was seated with crossed legs on the PVC floor of the tent. He nodded briefly when she came in and motioned her to sit down in the same fashion. "Interesting boys there," he commented.

            "I suppose so," Rui replied. "Why did you want to see me?" she asked directly.

            Ogami looked at her for a while. "You always were impatient," he said fondly, and laughed when Rui turned red and started apologising. "It's not a bad trait when used properly." Then he turned startlingly serious. "I don't know how you will receive this news, Rui, but understand that I meant well."

            Rui turned cold. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

            "We have a new captain."

            "Oh." It was said with some relief. She thought someone had died or something. Then, her eyes widened as the meaning sank in. "Oh!"

            Ogami watched as she fumbled with her emotions. "Understand that this has nothing to do with your incapability, Rui. You were a good captain and we appreciate what you have done for the team. I hope that you will take this professionally." 

            _Professionally. Right_. "Who?"

"I have decided to make Kenji Fujima our new captain, and I have every confidence in him."

Rui didn't say anything, gawking in disbelief. _But he's just a newcomer!_ Her brain protested quietly. _I've been involved for TWO years and he hasn't even been here for more than 10 minutes!! How could he be captain?? _ "Why?"

            "Sorry?"

            "Is he better than I am?" 

            Ogami thought about it. "Not really. You're both efficient."

            "Is he more powerful than I am?"

            "No, not all that much."

            Rui's lips trembled, but she fiercely controlled it. Her face turned pale. "Is it because of my cooking??"

            Ogami looked surprised. "Why, Rui –"

            "Does he cook better than I do??" she was starting to get hysterical. "Is that why I'm being fired?? Because I can't cook???"

            Ogami raised a hand to calm her down. "No, no. Nothing to do with cooking, though I do admit you need some practice. I simply think Kenji Fujima will make a fine leader. I've had excellent reports about him, particularly his leadership skills."

            Rui looked at the yellow PVC floor, humiliation setting inside her. "What's to become of me then?"           

            "You'll be his assistant. He will need all of your help."

            Rui bit her lips in silent fury. "Assistant," she muttered. "That's… nice."

            When she stepped out of the tent, Fujima was there, standing and looking (in Rui's imagination) as if he was purposefully trying to rub it in her face. Rui stared at him in an unfriendly manner. He looked more than a little uncomfortable.

            Then, realising she was being immature, Rui stepped up to him. She forced a smile. "At your service, Captain."

            The salute she gave him, however, was visibly stiff.

Was inspired by an episode from Sakura Wars. Ke ke ke! Fujima – captain, nothing new now, is there?


	2. the bet

Upload! Thanks for supporting this fic!

Tensaispira: Updated! Have fun reading!

Jo-sen7: I'd like to write a Sakuragi fic, but Sakuragi fics are supposed to be funny and I'm sure you would've noticed that a) I am not a funny person, b) I cannot write humour very well. But I suppose if an idea struck me, I'd do it, regardless of how horrible the outcome is. We'll just see, all right? : ) (Who's Eiji?)

Alexia: Sakura Wars is awesome. Not much romance, but great in the other aspects. Watch it if you have the time. : ) Why don't you recommend the Syive and Nelly fic to me? What's the title? I'd like to read it! I can't find 

much Fujima fics. 

                 : Tell me your nickname next time, okay? : ) I think I know you, but maybe you're new. ??? Just get a pen and paper or boot up the computer – I'm sure something will come to make you start writing or typing! Trust me! That's how I always do it! Ha ha!

Reika Zelon: Am writing more! Thanks for the support!

Fer-chan: Can YOU cook?? *grins* I've never heard of Rurouni Kenshin – I bet that's an anime. What's it about?

Patty g: I'm sorry I made you all confused. The story's basically about them going on a Ranger camp (do you have Rangers Society or any jungle-trekking club in school? It's something like that). Rui was the captain, until Fujima-kun came along and changed that. So now they're going on with the activities. Does that in any way clear up the confusions? I'm sorry if it doesn't.

Tiran: Why don't you like Fujima??? Why not???

Shirodachi: I hope you'll keep on 'wuv'-ing this fic. : )

Fiery ice: You and I are of one mind, fiery-chan! I've always wished Ohgami and Maria would GET IT ON too! I think they'd make an interesting couple – one being so sheepish and one so serious. Too bad it never happened, eh? 

Lazuli: Looks can kill… so true. Am continuing, by the way! Thanks, Lazuli!

SLL: I'll think up a Kiyota story for you someday, okay? But it won't be yaoi – gomen, I don't write yaoi. It won't turn out good even if I did!

Kka: How long is the camp? To be honest, I have no idea. As long as it needs to be, I suppose. And no, of course Maria's not like that. Relax. Rui wasn't supposed to be like Maria. : ) She's just supposed to be … well, Rui. Have fun reading!

            "I'm so sorry, Rui," Minami said earnestly soon after the news was announced and Fujima had been crowned new Ranger captain. "It's so awful. Are you okay?"

            Rui smiled, though the ends of her lips twitched to go downwards. "Of course!" she said a little too gaily. "I've been waiting for this anyway. Being captain gets a little tedious after a while, you know. I'm glad the burden's off my shoulders."

            Minami looked as if she didn't believe her, but decided not to comment about it. 

            "Looking at it on the bright side," Rui continued. "I get to spend more time with you, don't you think? And I won't have to wake up before dawn every day. Plus, I don't have to worry about people missing or being eaten by tigers."

            Minami smiled. "You don't," she agreed, "but you will all the same."

            Rui's face grew sombre at the truth of the statement. "Yeah, well, maybe, but at least I won't be held responsible." She jerked her jaw at Fujima, who was surrounded by the other Rangers wanting to get to know him. "_He_ will. I'll just stand by and eat an apple or something."

            Not at all awkward about his newly appointed position, Fujima briskly instructed them and by afternoon, they were packed and ready to head for the next stop. Rui had to admit that even with her two years of experience, she couldn't have achieved that in such a short time. 

            "Rui."

            She turned. "Captain." That word twisted her tongue. Rui realised she was so used to being called 'captain' that using it on someone else seemed a bit out of ordinary. She was glumly reminded of her demotion. 

            Fujima's face was serious and determined, but there was a slight hint of sheepishness on it too. "I'm not very good with maps," he admitted a little shamefully. "Do you mind walking beside me to make sure I don't lead you into forbidden territory or some other world?"

            "Captain's orders," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I mind or not."

            He looked at her for a moment. "Leadership is a two-way thing. It's important that both sides are satisfied with the situation. It's necessary to avoid complications later on."

            Blankly, she looked back at him. "Whatever you say, Captain."

            He frowned a bit at that, but then somebody called for him and he quickly went away to answer it. Minami crept up to Rui. "Serious, isn't he?"

            Rui shrugged. "Yeah, seriously weird."

            "That's not what I meant."

            Rui shrugged. "That's how I interpreted it."

            "Captain," Rui said patiently. "You're holding the map upside down."

            Fujima blinked. "Oh." He corrected the map, and then frowned. "I hate maps. How do you know which is south and north??"

            "Oi!" came Sakuragi's voice, clearly heard in between the thick trees. "Why are we stopping again? SUBSTITUTE-BOY! Did you get us lost again??"

            Kiyota's chortle echoed that. "Come, let Kiyota Nobunaga lead all of us here to safety. Excuse me! Make way! Make way! I'll take over, Fujima." He struggled to get to the front of the line.

            Fujima rolled his eyes, looking absurdly cute even with such a distorted expression. "Stay where you are, Kiyota," he said firmly. "One wrong move and you'll be toppling down the ravine. It goes a hundred metres down, if I'm not wrong."

            "Well, why didn't you say so?" came Sakuragi's happy reply. "There's no need for a wrong move, Kiyota. I'll gladly give you a helpful push."

            Kiyota quickly moved back to his previous position. "No thanks."

            Rui smiled. "It's only four feet deep." She corrected in an amused whisper as they moved again, this time in the right direction.

            "They don't have to know that, do they?" Fujima looked over his shoulder and backpack at her and gave her a quick grin, one designed to numb a girl's brain for a few seconds. Rui almost lost her footing, but quickly balanced herself. She decided that if he used that smile often enough, she'd be the one toppling down the ravine before anybody else.

            They reached the next clearing soon after the sun disappeared. In about fifteen minutes, the camp was half-completed and a fire was roaring comfortably in the middle of the arranged tents. This time, some other Ranger volunteered to cook and the meal was pleasant, made so much more delicious by their hungry stomachs. 

            Rui finished her third plate without the least bit of embarrassment and then crawled her way around the scattered Rangers to the captain, whose head was bent over the impossible map with a torch in his hand.

            "You called for me?" she asked quietly, coming to a stop and spreading her legs on the ground in a comfortable position. 

            He looked up briefly and gave that killer smile again. "Yes. Have you eaten?"

            "Umm," Rui murmured appreciatively, rubbing her stomach in satisfaction. "Three rounds of stew. What about you?"

            "I'm not hungry."

            She shrugged. "Your loss."

            "I'm sure I'll survive it," he muttered good-humouredly. Then, he shone the torch on the map. "We need to plan a trail to cut across this forest to the next clearing. I haven't the faintest idea how." He jabbed at the map as if it was all its fault.

            Rui looked at the map with slightly narrowed eyes. She then trailed her finger on the map, drawing an imaginary line across the paper. "The first few miles wouldn't be so hard, but once we get here," she pointed at one spot, "it's going to take ropes and a bit of hauling to get us over."

            "I see." He tapped his fingers subconsciously. "What about a back-up route?"

            Rui blinked. "Back-up route?"

            "Plan B," he explained, a bit startled. "You know, in case things go wrong. An injured member can hardly climb or be thrown about. Worse still if landslides occur, or if it rains and it gets slippery."

            "Oh." She had never even thought about that. Things have always gone as planned under her command. "Well, in that case… we go here." She drew another imaginary line. "But it's not advisable, though. Last time we went there, there were bear tracks all over."

            "We'll only use it when there are no other choices," he assured her. 

            "Of course, captain."

            He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but then he stopped and looked at the map again. Then, following an impulse, he circled one huge spot and then suddenly started to draw lines all over the place. When he finished, he had trekked a way throughout the entire forest.

            Rui stared. "Don't have the faintest idea how to do it, huh?"

            He smiled. "Just got the hang of it. I had an excellent teacher."

            _But I did nothing more than point my finger and moved it_. Rui looked away, purposefully avoiding that dangerous smile which he flashed almost every half a minute. "It'll be approximately three days before we reach the battle place."

            He nodded. "Are you ready?"

            Rui shrugged. "I'm more worried about the enemy. I'm afraid they'll get there earlier than us and be more prepared. Last year, they caught us by surprise when they flung down from the trees. I was knocked unconscious for three days with a broken arm."

            "Oh?"

            "My attacker was a hundred-fifty-pound girl. She landed right on top of me."

            "Ah. You lost then?"

            Rui wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Horribly. I had to clean their leader's shoes for three days and date him for a month."

            Fujima grinned. "That's not so bad."

            "_I_ was the one who had to pay. He ate a lot." She sniffed. "My hard-earned money flew out the window just like that."

            He pondered on the idea for a while. "Did you make any more promises this year?"

            "It's called a bet, Captain. I wasn't planning to, but the captain of the other group – the very same guy – did a bit of insulting and provoked me. I agreed to do his homework and clean his room for a week. Apparently, he likes seeing me slave all over him."

            "We better not lose then."

            She nodded. "We better not." She gave him a peculiar look then.

            He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll lead us to victory."

            "I certainly hope so."

            He narrowed his eyes. "You don't trust me, do you?"

            "Not really," she confessed. "Some of the things you do are different from the way I would've done it. And you do have weird ideas and notions. Not to say you're a terrible leader, but I'd be lying if I said I'm confident about winning this war."

            "Do you want to bet with me about that?"

            The look on her face was pained. Two bets at the same time! She'd be crazy if she accepted. But refusing the challenge seemed cowardly somehow. "I don't think it's a good idea. We _are _supposed to cooperate, after all, and not plot against each other." She paused. "But why not? All right. Let's bet. If I win, you have the honour of wearing my bikini top and skirt and parading around the town in them."

            He paled a bit at that. "Okay."

            "What do you want if you win?"

            He smiled mysteriously. "We'll discuss that after I win."

            "_If_ you win." She reminded him.

            "There's no 'if' to it, Rui." 

            Rui snorted. "Whatever you say, Captain."


	3. clash

Me nothing to say – so read on. : )

Shirodachi: Why, yes, I HAD to describe Fujima's smile like that. Just saw him on TV last night and am convinced he's the cutest of the SD lot – that is, until I catch sight of Rukawa again. 

Alexia: I think Fujima's worth the suffering grades! Ha ha! Of course, don't listen to lunatic me. : ) BTW, I'm a girl. I wouldn't drool so much about Rukawa and Kenji and etc if I wasn't!

Fiery Ice: Waaah! You can cook brownies! (last time I made them, they were… never mind). 

Reika Zelon: Everyone's talking about Sakura Wars cuz my fic's based on it! Fujima – Ohgami? Nah, Fujimakun's better.

Kka: *looks at kka with wide eyes* I see a terrorist in the making here… ha ha! Joking!

Tensaispira: Thanks! I didn't know it was okezo0kun, so I just put in the English translation! Ha ha! I'll think about torturing Fujima *is torn between amusement and pity for the guy*

Jo-sen7: Thanks, jo-sen! I dunno about Eiji – maybe I will, who knows? But I'll have to reread the SD comics featuring him first! 

Frozenfemale: Yes! Me agree! Sakura wars is nice!

Tiran: *wonders whether to run after Tiran for bashing Fujima-kun or thanking her for reviewing* Anyway, I'm surprised you're reading this, since you don't like Fujima. But I sure don't mind it, though! Ha ha!

SLL: No, I've never experienced most of the things I write, actually. As you say, I simply pull those ideas out of thin air and paste them on my computer screen – with really strong glue. : ) And yes, I'm serious about the Kiyota fic, but I won't be able to start on it just yet. If you've read the updated Poor You Too, I think you'll know why. : (

Joy: Thanks for reading, Joy! Am glad you like Fujima and Rui – well, Fujima is an absolute-I-like, but you like Rui, so that's a compliment to me! Ha ha!

Lazuli: You have a Fujima fic? I'll try and read it *looks around anxiously for signs of her mother screaming at her to shut the computer down and go home to feed the cat*

         Fujima grunted as he struggled his way up the steep slope, hanging on to the thick rope for dear life. He took a firm hold of the edge and then hauled himself up. He let himself stay sprawled on the ground for a while, silently congratulating himself for making the climb. Then, he pulled himself up and gathered his leftover energy.

         "All right!" he yelled down to the other Rangers. "The area's pretty big. It's still early. Plenty of time before the sky threatens to rain, so take your time climbing. Rui, you're next." He watched as his assistant smoothly leaped from rock to rock, going up a lot faster than he did. "You're good," he murmured admiringly when she came nearer.

         She grunted, though her cheeks flamed a bit at the compliment. "I've done a fair share of rock climbing," she muttered, taking hold of a rock. It suddenly gave away and Rui slipped, her hand flailing out to grab on to something quick. She managed to take hold onto a tree root and stabled herself, breathing heavily.

         "Are you okay??"

         She looked up to see Fujima's pale face staring down at her from above. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm still breathing," she muttered shakily.

         He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "Okay. Good."

         Rui pulled herself up once again, carefully picking out things to hang on to. She was near the top when her feet slipped. Letting out a startled scream, she lost her grip on the rope and felt gravity pulling her down. 

         _I'm going to die,_ she thought frantically. _I'm going to burst my head and bleed to death  - I'm going to die with my brain scattered over the ground – my organs will probably be donated – _

         "Okay, hold on," Fujima held her shoulders firmly, bending all the way down. His controlled voice calmed Rui a bit. "I've got a good hold of you. When I say push, you push the ground with your legs as hard as you can, got it? I'll yank you up."

         "Okay, okay."

         "All right. Push!"

         Rui did as she was told and was dragged up with enormous power. She flew over the edge of the slope and then landed on her saviour with a big blow. She took a moment to breathe, feeling Fujima going limp in exhaustion under her (no hentai thoughts, please). "This is exactly how that girl fell on me last year," she managed, pulling herself up. "Thanks, Captain."

         He didn't move. "Anytime." He muttered weakly. 

         "Are you all right up there??" Ogami's voice boomed from below. 

         Rui leaned forward. "I'm fine!" she yelled back. "But the Captain's a bit out of breath! I think he got hurt more than I did!"

         The Rangers laughed lightly.

         "Is he still alive then?" Kiyota inquired.

         "Yes. Very much alive."

         He looked disappointed. "When will it be my turn to become captain?" he muttered to himself.

         "Right after I become captain," Sakuragi countered. "Nyahahaha! No way will you become captain before this Genius does!"

         Kiyota glared dangerously. "I hope you slip while climbing and hit your supposedly genius head over a rock."

         "A genius never slips! Nyahahaha!"

         They continued arguing as the others started to climb. 

         By mid-afternoon, most were already up and safe. Then –"Oow!" 

         Fujima glanced anxiously down the slope. "What happened?" he demanded.

         "Sumira sprained herself!" Ogami answered from below. "Give me a minute while I take care of it!" He bent down to take out a first-aid kit.

         Rui frowned. "We have to keep going, Captain," she said seriously. "Sumira and Ogami are the last ones anyway. They can catch up with us later."

         "Sumira's hurt, Rui," Fujima said calmly, suddenly acutely aware of her presence behind him. Very close behind him. "We can't leave them."

         "They can manage. We need to hurry."

         He turned around. "Sumira cannot climb up the slope with that kind of injury and Ogami cannot lift her all the way up here all by himself, no matter how skilled he is. We need to stay here and do what we can."

         She glared at him. "In a battlefield, you don't stop and heal your wounded comrades, Captain," she told him pointedly. "You leave them, and you move on and fight. There's simply no time for courtesies or humanity. If you keep on fussing over a fallen comrade, you'll never win the fight."

         He looked steadily at her. "We're staying, Rui." He said in a tone that silenced everybody. "That's an order from your captain."

         Rui's face darkened. Stiffly, she bowed her head. "Yes, Captain."

         He sighed, wishing she wasn't mad at him. In a softer tone, he said: "It's not just about winning, Rui."

         She didn't look at him. "Of course, Captain." She turned and walked to the rest of the waiting Rangers, who cautiously watched their clashing leaders and parted a way for Rui when she gloomily passed. Fujima rubbed his eyes and sighed one more time.

Aaah, the beginnings of a conflict. 


	4. Being frank

New chapter!! Phew! Got it done in half-an-hour. Am so proud of self that I am contemplating on giving myself a pat on the shoulder. Ha ha! : )

Lazuli: Me read your fic, and me like it. : )

Patty g: I'm glad you understand! Thanks for actually bothering to read it again!

Fer-chan: Now now, forget about Enishi and get yourself out of that ravine.

Alexia: Thanks for your support! I can see Fujima still dominates your thoughts! Heh heh!

Joy: Arigato! Maybe you can term this chapter as another conflict, no?

Frozenfemale: Do you want them 2 be 2gether?

Tensaispira: Where's Maki? I don't know. Where is he? How come your mom likes Fujima?? *grows alert* she watches SD too?? Cool!

Shirodachi: Yep, Fujima's once caring, we're-a-team guy. Still, I dunno if he's THAT caring as to allow people to fall on him! Ha ha!

Rei142: Hope you don't miss this update! Heh heh!

Fiery-ice: I'm trying my best to update, fiery-chan. You try your best to be patient too, okay? *puppy eyes*

sLL: Tell you why all my OC's are great girls … (drumrolls) cuz the authoress is GREAT herself! Ha ha ha! *sobers down* Sorry, just joking. *winks charmingly*  Yeah, my updates will be rather slow, but I promise you I'll continue all the stories.

Jo-sen7: You wanna see sparks? Why don't you read on?

Fer-chan: Happy school holidays! Hope it's not as boring as mine is *sulks*

Reika_zelon: Really? You talk like how Rui thinks? I can just imagine! Ha ha! Enjoy!

Tiran: OK, I apologise for bashing *bows and begs for forgiveness* You can imagine Fujima as Sendoh, if you like. : ) I think both fit well into the story. 

Kka: ':' is for Chinese use? In what? And why can't it be used in English?

Fujima stood cautiously in front of Rui, who was busying herself with a tent. He bent down to help her latch two poles together and felt her tense. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

            The tightening around Rui's eyes clearly indicated that she was, but she looked at him with a cheery smile. "No, of course not. Why on earth would I be mad at you, Captain?"

            He finished tying the poles together and handed them to her. "We did have a little fight some hours ago, in case you've forgotten."

            She smiled wryly, shifting now to unwrap the PVC tent. "No, I didn't forget." She flapped the tent once, stopped and looked at him. "I guess I shouldn't have fought with you like that in public. Sorry, Captain."

            He shrugged. "It's vital that we correct each other when we think the other's doing something wrong," he told her. "I could have done something wrong back then and I appreciate you voicing out your concerns. You don't have to apologise."

            She regarded his statement for a while, and then bent down to tie the tent to the poles. "But I do. No. 1 in the Ranger's Rule Book: The captain is always right."

            He frowned a little bit at that. "You Rangers have weird rules," he stated in amusement. "In the basketball club, the members and I fight half the time and then make up during the other half."

            Rui smiled briefly. "Ogami-sensei said something about that to me," she glanced at him with an unreadable expression. "You being captain of Shoyo's basketball team – and the coach as well." She raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

            _You don't sound all that impressed, though_, Fujima thought faintly. "It has its ups and downs," he replied simply. "Here, let me help."

            She couldn't stop the impatient hiss in time. "No, I can do it."

            He gave her a disdainful look. "You ARE still mad at me."

            "I'm not. Now why don't you go and get yourself something to eat, Captain?"

            He wondered is she'd realised she had just ordered him around. He watched calmly as Rui struggled with two metal cords, trying with all her might to attach those two together. When it was pretty obvious that the cords weren't cooperating, Fujima leaned forward to lend in his energy. He casually placed his hands over Rui's, enjoying the way her eyes snapped to his and pushed the cords in with a slight squeak.

            Rui blew a breath, embarrassed. "I could have done it," she said lamely. "But thanks anyway." She tugged her hands away, raised an eyebrow when they remained stuck. "Captain, I need to use my hands, if you don't –"

            "Why do you keep calling me, Captain?"

            The absurd question surprised her a bit. Great, now the guy's starting a debate. "Because you're the captain," she said patiently, as if she was speaking to a toddler. "What else am I supposed to call you?"

            "Last time I checked, I had a name on my birth certificate." He informed. "And it's not all that hard to pronounce."

            Rui tried not to think of how well sarcasm suited him. "Calling you Captain keeps things professional." She tugged her hands again, and discovered that he had a strong grip.

            "What's wrong with getting personal?"

            _Darn, did he have to sound so good saying that? "Captain," Rui murmured, struggling for the same casualness. "This is a Ranger camp. You want romance, you go to a CyberCafe, chat and get yourself a blind date. Over here, it's strictly business."_

            "Is that in the Ranger's Rule Book too?"

            Rui suddenly felt like screaming. Why couldn't she be as cool and calm as he was? He was obviously enjoying himself. "No."

            "Well then," Fujima smiled easily. "I don't have to follow it, do I?" His fingers had started, almost unconsciously, to rub circles over her palm.

            Rui looked at him suspiciously. "Are you flirting with me?"

            "No." He shrugged. "But I'm thinking about it."

            Rui was sure if it had been someone else, the (un)lucky girl would've fainted dead away. She definitely wasn't going to. "Well, you can stop thinking about it," she said with aplomb, acutely aware of how red her face was. "You and I have better things to do."

            He grinned at the way she kept shuffling from foot to foot and looking around nervously. He didn't realise he had a liking to making girls – especially serious, regal girls – nervous. "Doesn't mean I can't give it a try," he said smoothly. Then, just to make Rui's eyes even wider and her cheeks even redder, he lifted one hand to his lips. "You'll give a chance, won't you, Rui?"

            Her eyes grew wider, and her cheeks redder.

            Laughing and satisfied, he gave the completed tent a pat and then walked off to get lunch.

            __

Do I have to apologise again for another short chapter? I seemed to have done that three times already.

Sorry for the short chaper. I hope it didn't spoil your fun or anything. : )


	5. Strategy

Gomen! I didn't update this one along with my other fics a week ago. But to make up to it, I wrote what seemed to me like an extra long chapter! Enjoy, minna!

Disclaimer: For the XIVXXIIVV'th time, Slam Dunk does not belong to me. 

Fiery-ice: Come and see what I have 'cooked up'! Ha ha!

Rapt142: Annoying? You? Get real, Rapt142. I love you for actually bothering to review! Arigato! And thanks for being my fan – and no, I'm not thinking it as another way. Ha ha! Enjoy this chap!

Patty g: I don't know what Fujima's up to. You never know with that kind of a guy…

Tensaispira: Cool! Does your mom like Kaede? (SHE MUST! SHE SHOULD!)

Mimi: I'll think about the Sakuragi fic – but I really don't know what to do with him! It's because he's already got a suitor, see (read: Haruko) I only do well with OC's! You might have noticed I didn't write anything about Miyagi either!

Jo-sen7: Thanks! Read on!

Joy: Left you hanging?? Now, why is that? I've updated! (readers: About damn time!)

Frozenfemale: Why? You don't like seeing Fujima flirt? He he!

Alexia: What happened to my other fics? I dunno. Why? What happened to them?

SLL: Thanks for your support, sll-san- and remember, I'm supporting your fic too (even though you're not writing anymore) *pulls a face to make sLL guilty*

Tiran: Ha ha! The day you like Fujima is the day I'm seventeen years in my grave!

Lazuli: Good to know you like this!

Fer-chan: Yes, that's the right spelling ^_^ Ha ha! *ooks down at fer-chan down in the ravine* hey, did you hear me???

Shirodachi: I agree. *nods firmly*

Reika Zelon: Thanks! And yes! Fujima – a FLIRT! *gives Fujima a congratulatory pat on the shoulder*

Leviathan: Thanks! I dunno about another fics about Fujima (how on earth will I come up with an OC to rival Rui??) but I promise you if I write anything else, I'll dedicate it to you. Is that okay?

Kylie: The next chapter's out already! Patience, my dear, patience!

He was, Rui decided, the most annoying of his kind. She glared determinedly at her captain's back, her eyes all but digging a hole there. His stupid charm. His idiotic calmness and unbearable cool head. Very, very annoying. Especially when she couldn't match up to it.

            Rui had woken up that day determined to forget the undoubtedly embarrassing conversation she had exchanged with him yesterday – and was doing fine acting as if nothing had happened until he emerged from the tent he shared with Kiyota and Sakuragi. 

            He hadn't done anything out of ordinary.

            He had looked at her and smiled, as usual. But that smile gave out a dozen meanings. Rui hissed quietly. A whole lot of meanings indeed.

            Too absorbed with her thoughts, Rui tripped over a massive tree root.

            Almost automatically, Fujima turned with his hands halfway out to catch her from a disastrous fall. Rui quickly and forcibly stabled herself and shot him a furious glare. "I'm all right," she muttered, sounding a little sulky. "It's just a root."

            To his credit, Fujima didn't even smile. "Of course," he said seriously and then turned back before allowing a grin to grace his face. The girl was uncomfortable around him. What fun. (^_^)

            Behind them, a very loud squabble was going on.

            "Three sips, I say!" Kiyota insisted. "Three sips only!"

            Sakuragi was twisting the cap of Kiyota's water bottle gaily, ignoring its babbling owner.

            "You idiot!" Kiyota continued. "Even the stupidest guy would know to bring his own water bottle into the jungle." Then his mouth dropped open. "I SAID THREE SIPS!" He grabbed his bottle back and peeked into it disdainfully. "You finished it!"

            "BUUUUUURRPP!" came Sakuragi's cheerful reply.

            "Why you –"

            A series of punches issued.

            Rui tried to stifle her laughter and struggled for a serious frown. "I think you better stop them, Captain."

            Fujima gave her a dismissive shrug. "Let them. They lessen the tension and entertain us at the same time."

            Rui agreed, but her pecky mood made her decidedly rebellious. "You're taking it very lightly." She muttered testily. "They'll kill each other."

            He glanced back at her. "Why? Are you going to miss them?"

            She glared at him.

            He grinned. "If it were me, are you going to miss me?"

            "If it were you," she replied hotly. "I'd be the first in line to see you get buried."

            Fujima gave her a tragic sigh. "Some people," he said then, "have funny ways of showing their affection." 

            Rui looked firmly away.

            "I have my own way of showing my affection too," Fujima continued. "Would you like to share it, Rui? I'm sure I have some to spare."

            Rui simply turned around and walked away to the end of the line, where Minami tagged along. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her as she approached. "What happened? He demoted you to the end of the line?"

            "No, I demoted myself." Her eyes were still bright and furious. "Otherwise, I would have given into the urge of pushing him over the hill or whacking him with a tree root."

            Minami smiled. "He's teasing you, isn't he?"

            "I'd say the word is 'bully'." Rui gritted her teeth. "For all his innocent and angelic looks, he's a red-butted devil inside. He _knows_ he's good-looking and he's using it to its full uses." Rui glared over her shoulder. "Just for the fun of it."

            "He likes you, Rui."

            "Hah! I bet he's flirting with every other girl in camp as well." Her eyes narrowed. "And I bet they're all falling around his feet like dead chickens." She glanced one more time at Fujima. "He's a lady-killer, that's what. And a corrupted playboy as well."

            Minami laughed lightly, kicking a gnarled, rotten branch out of her way. "Oh, I can guarantee you he's been very well behaved with the rest of us girls," she assured. "Not at all like a red-butted devil or a lady-killer or a corrupted playboy."

            Rui glared sideways. "Whose side are you on?"

            "Yours, of course."

            "Well, then act and sound like it."

            "I just want what's best for you," Minami replied calmly. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "It's pretty obvious that you like him."

            "Here we go." Rui sighed and closed her eyes, holding back the blush with fierce determination. "He's a user, Minami. He _uses_ people. And he's using me, for entertainment purposes. There is no way I will like such a –"

            "I don't think so," Minami disagreed, and her reasonable tone only further annoyed Rui. "I've seen the way he looks at you, darling. If he is using you, he's surely taking a great risk by mixing in his emotions."

            There was a faint blush on Rui's cheeks, though she was clearly struggling to cover it. "Well now, since when were you an expert in stuff like this?" 

            Minami smiled. "You're angry," she chuckled. "You know why? Because I'm right. You usually hate it when other people are right."

            Rui blew a huge breath. "Let's talk about something else."

            "Why? This topic is interesting enough."

            Rui hissed and walked away to the centre of the line, joining (with certain reluctance) Sakuragi and Kiyota who were still arguing about water and the lack of it. Minami laughed delightedly behind her.

            The Rangers were gathered in a circle that evening in the centre of their camp. Fujima crouched directly in the middle, with a stick in his hand. When everybody had arrived, he cleared his throat, looked one last time in Rui's direction and proceeded to explain the newly thought-up strategy.

            "Tomorrow, we will likely collide with the other Ranger team," he told them, his voice precise and loud. "And quite obviously, we'll have to fight. The winning team will finish trekking through the jungle, whereas the losing team will stay here and wait for the pick-up truck before parading into the Forest Management Square like big losers in front of the winning team." He paused. "Which one do you all want to do?"

            "FINISH TREKKING THE JUNGLE!"

            "And watch the losers parade themselves like fools." Rui added.

            "Fantastic." Fujima nodded approvingly. "Now that we've all got the right mind-set, keep it that way. Now, for the strategy…" He went on to explain in length about scouts and spies and back-up support. "If all else fails," he said, "crash into their campsite and do as much damage as you can," he looked around, "just don't give up and climb a tree."

            "DEFINITELY NOT!"

            "Do we all know what to do tomorrow?"

            "YES!"

            "Do we all look forward to seeing the enemies' crestfallen faces?"

            "YES!"

            "Absolutely," Rui nodded firmly, thinking of the detestable enemy captain.

            "Then let's get ready."

            With an energetic roar, the Rangers set forth to prepare the trenches and defence wall. Fujima stayed for a moment and looked over the squiggles he'd drawn on the ground one more time. Rui stayed too, and watched him.

            Presently, he looked up. "Yes, Rui?"

            Embarrassed at being caught staring, she coughed awkwardly. "You're putting too much emphasis on defence, Captain," she informed him tightly. "Why are we taking a defensive stand? Why shouldn't we attack them just as hard as they'll attack us?"

            "Because they'll expect it," he replied. "Because it's exactly what you've always done. They'll be in for a surprise."

            "How are we going to win just by standing behind walls?"

            He looked as if he was about to say something, but then stopped himself with a shake of the head at her. "Trust me, Rui," he assured her. "Just trust me."

            She scowled. "I hate it when people say that."

            He grinned at her. "That's why I said it." He laughed lightly when she shot him a murderous look. "You're angry with me," he said then. "For some other reason than the fact that I annoy you."

            She had no idea where he was trying to head the conversation to. "Why yes, a whole lot of other reasons. You're stubborn, you're way over-confident, you're –"

            "You think I'm playing with you."

            She stared at him, baffled. "What?" 

"I'm not a corrupted playboy. Neither am I a red-butted devil."

Understanding and vowing to kill Minami next time she came in sight, Rui reddened unwillingly. "I don't know what you're talking about or why you're even attempting to discuss this at a time  like –"

            He stood up straight, much to her discomfort and looked at her right in the eye. "I really do like you," he said seriously then. "As a matter of fact, it probably goes a little deeper than just 'like'." He grinned when her cheekbones grew stiff. "I know, I'm not all that excited about it either. I hardly understand what's happening between you and me, and I hate it when I don't understand something. We've been playing games with each other, and I think it's time we get slightly more open with our feelings."

            She took a deep breath. "What are we using as weapons?"

            Fujima simply raised an eyebrow at the cowardly retreat. Then he smiled. "I don't know why the prospect of us getting friendly bothers you so much," he muttered. And then he answered her. "Rotten eggs."

            Glad that they were on an entirely different topic, Rui eagerly pounced on it. "Rotten eggs? Where on earth are we going to get rotten eggs from a place like this?"

            "Have you noticed just how smelly Kiyota and Sakuragi are?"

            Rui thought about it. "I don't know, I've never really paid any attention or attempted to sniff at them but …yeah, actually, they do."

            "They've got dozens of boxes of rotten eggs in their backpack, courtesy of Sakuragi's aunt's noodle shop." He beamed. "It's a perfect choice, if you ask me. Eggs easily break, and the stench stays on for days. Weeks, even, especially if you get it in the hair."

            She had her eyes narrowed at him. "You prepared for battle even before you came here?" she asked a little testily. "Did you know you were going to be captain beforehand?"

            "Actually, no. I made Kiyota and Sakuragi bring the eggs along thinking I'd suggest it as our weapon. But now that I'm captain, I guess I don't have to suggest it to myself." He blinked then. "Sorry. I didn't mean to rub it in your face."

            "No offence taken." But of course, she was insulted.

            "And," he added then, "I've also had the Rangers pick up these types of fruit as additional and back-up weapon." He took out a small bag of thorny small dried fruits. "They were scattered all over the forest floor. It'll hurt if you get hit at the right spots."

            "I didn't know we were supposed to pick it up." She sounded slightly dissatisfied. "I have none of those."

            He shrugged. "You probably weren't around when I gave the order – or," his eyes glinted, "you probably weren't listening. I have spare bags of it anyway, so you can have some of mine."

            She tried to find something wrong about that, something to argue about, but found none. "All right," she accepted five packets. "Thanks."

            "They're not free."

            Rui frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "It means you have to pay," he replied easily. "A peck or two on the cheek would be enough."

            Her glare was murderous, and it contrasted with her flaming face. She grumpily walked away at maximum speed without returning the fat packets.

            Fujima smiled softly. "You owe me that," he murmured, "among other things," and then went to give a helping hand to the other excited and hard-working Rangers.

*nothingtodo punches the air* Oh yeah! I just love imaginig Fujima doing that last bit!!


	6. Weapons out and ready

Time to start the battle. ^_^

Alexia: Merry Christmas to you too! Btw, checked out the contest since you seemed so serious about killing me. I can see why you're excited about being the judge! (I've never been a judge for anything except when my friends fight and they tell me to decide who's right). Hope you have fun! And about me nominating myself? Nah. No way. That's like, morally wrong or something. I'm not that good yet.

Unchained: Addictive, eh? Ha ah!

Reika Zelon: No, you're not wrong. ^_^

Fer-chan: Omigod. Legolas?? NOOOOO! Home? NOOOOO! Babies? AAAAAAARGH!

Frozenfemale: Ha ha! *joins in with the staring*

Crazy4u: Whoops! Me didn't realise I'd made Fujima OOC (I guess I moulded him into what I'd have liked him to be! Heh heh!) But I'm glad you don't mind. But I can imagine him as a flirt in the anime (though not a very good one) There was this episode where some girls approached him and he gave this super sexy smile. Waaargh! And nah, I wasn't insulted. ^_^ happy belated birthday!

Tensaispira: Aaah… okay then. *takes out tensaispira's mother from the Rukawa fan list* Ha ha!

Fiery-ice: Merry X'mas to you too!

Silver Leviathan: Why not? I think Fujima'd make a nice enough flirt (not as good as Sendoh would've been, though)

Tiran: You're probably right! *tries to distinguish between Fujima and Sendoh* Oh boy. Darling, if I make Fujima fall of a cliff, there won't be anymore Fujima fics for me to write! 

SLL: You're continuing your fic? HOORAY! *throws painfully-prepared confetti* 

Jo-sen7: Why shouldn't I make all the SD characters attractive? ^_^ 

Aeris: Thank you! Am continuing!

Patty g: We'll see! Rui's a bit stubborn, as you've probably noticed!

Joy: Chapters incoming! Thanks for reading, joy-san!

            "They're coming," Kiyota reported cautiously as he slowly crept back on all four, taking his scouting job rather seriously. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he looked at Rui. "Their faces are painted blue."

            Rui only scoffed. "Show-offs."

            "Hey, Rui."

            "Yes?"

            "Let's paint our faces green."

            Rui stared, saved from commenting when Sakuragi's head popped out from the bush he'd made himself comfortable in. "Green? Stupid monkey, you're out of your mind. It should be RED!"

            "Hush!" another Ranger said nervously. "Guys, be quiet!"

            "Red?? YOU'RE out of your mind and body. At least with green, we can hide between trees and not be noticed!!"

            "Stop it! They'll hear us!!"

            "Hide between trees? Hey, monkey, you can CLIMB up the tree, so what's the fuss??"

            "Sakuragi!! Shut up!"

            "Red's just great – for you, you red baboon! Then you'll be an obvious target with your red head and red face! And then, you'll be the first to be kicked out of the war! And then we'll all be relieved – oof!" Kiyota lay with his head firmly pressed to the ground.

            Rui held him there, her teeth gritted. "And if you keep on screaming like that, I'll get rid of you myself."

            Sakuragi was delighted with the view. "Aha! Ahahahahaha!" And then he too, faced the same fate. "Umph!"

            With the two of them kissing the ground, Rui carefully made her way to the back. "They're almost here," she informed Fujima, who was sprawled almost comfortably, peacefully staring up at the sky. "They're probably about ten metres away."

            "Hmm."

            She looked quietly at him. "Captain."

            "Hmm?"

            "Let's paint our faces black."

            That jolted him out of his relaxation. "What??"

            Rui sighed and shook her head. "No, nothing." She sat up and scanned the area. "Just a passing thought."

            He looked enormously relieved. Pulling himself up from his semi-nap, he stretched a bit and smiled at the Rangers who watched him curiously. They blushed and quickly pretended to be engaged in their duties. 

            Rui was absently fooling around with her shoelaces, a purely nervous reaction to the situation. "I don't like this," she muttered. "I really don't like this."

            "What?"

            "We're doing nothing at all," she burst out, though careful to keep her voice down. The look on her face was frustrated. "They're out there, about to attack us and we're…" she trailed away helplessly. "I mean, look at you! You're all but daydreaming!"

            He yawned. "I don't daydream, actually."

            "I don't like this," she repeated again. "I don't like this at all."

            He only smiled and gave a dismissive wave at that. Flicking his fingers, he sent signals over to the frontline of Rangers, and with a curt nod, they prepared for counter attack. 

            Rui watched in envy. "Why didn't you put me in the front line?" she demanded. "Why do I have to be here at the back? How come I have to stay with you?"

            Fujima tried to hold back to the sigh – unsuccessfully. "Don't argue with me, Rui," he murmured pointedly. "Just this once." He ignored her snort of dissatisfaction. "Remember what I said. Don't ever –"

            "Go out of the base," she finished dully. "I know. I know. All I have to do is sit here like a witless block of wood while they infiltrate our camp. Maybe even smile at them and serve them tea. You know, ask them to sleepover and things like that."

            He laughed, which irked her all the more.

            Then there was a mild shout and all attention focused over to the line of trees surrounding their defence base. The enemy were starting to crop up, popping their blue faces out every now and then before quickly ducking back again. They seemed rather surprised at the absence of attack. 

            "Weapons identified," Kiyota reported again, sounding dangerously military. "Small, hand-made catapults and stones. Also thick, sturdy sticks designed to whack your brains out of your head."

            "If you have one," Sakuragi whispered.

            "YOU –"

            "Shh!" Rui subdued the explosive duo and prodded Fujima at the elbow. "Well??"

            He glanced at her. "You're a ball of nerves." He commented. "Relax."

            Relax?? RELAX??? They were about to be crushed by blue-faced monsters and idiots with sticks designed to whack their brains out of their heads!! How exactly do you relax??

            Stones started to fly as the enemy began the war, obviously impatient by now. Most bounced off the thick stack of earth Rui and the others had painfully built, but some managed to sneak past and hit the Rangers.

            "Waaargh!" Sakuragi yelled out loud when a stone the size of a tennis ball landed squarely on his head. "WHO DID THAT?? YOU ANNOYING BLUE PEOPLE!! I'LL GRAB YOUR HAND AND TWIST YOUR ARM AND –" 

            "Calm down, Sakuragi," Fujima told him from above. "You can –"

            Sakuragi was furiously hurtling his eggs.

            Fujima sighed. "- counter attack now," he finished anyway.

            At the order, the Rangers were quick with their hands. Rotten eggs and small, prickly dried fruits joined the other objects flying in the air, though heading in the opposite direction. The well-aimed ones hit the 'blue people' with a sickening, squashy sound.

            The reactions were as expected. Loud shrieks ("Eww! Gross!") rang out, obviously from the girl Rangers, whereas the boys were slightly more colourful in their expression of outrage ("What f**king shit is this??!"). More and more stones flew.

            "Don't attack too hard!" Fujima yelled out. "Just mildly. Just enough to hold them back." He looked at Sakuragi. "Our aim is not to hurt them."

            Sakuragi's eyes were flashing. "Says who?" He raised one egg. "Take this, you – aaaargh!" Another stone bounced off his face.

            Kiyota cackled. "Idiot!" 

            Rui winced as one stone grazed her shoulder. Other co-Rangers were getting hit one by one, and somehow, their number seemed to lessen. No wonder. Quite a lot were lying down on the ground nursing bumps on their heads. "Captain," she said urgently.

            "No, Rui."

            She swore. "Easy for you to say. You're all cosy and nice over there."

            Twelve stones had smacked him all over the body, unless he counted wrongly (which he rarely did), but he decided Rui wouldn't believe him even if he told her. So he simply ignored her, carefully shielding his precious eggs from the offending stones.

            Rui gritted her teeth and all but bit her tongue in two.

            Then Minami was hit over the back of her head when she did the mistake of turning around for more weaponry. One shrill cry and she was down on the ground clutching at her hair. The offender was none other than the detestable enemy captain, Takeshi.

            Rui leaped up before the command even reached her brain. "You!" she boomed angrily at the grinning leader. "How dare you –" she didn't even bother to finish and sprinted away, even as Fujima scrambled to grab her – and missed.

            Sakuragi was right behind her. "Let me come too!" he said in a more demanding tone instead of pleading. "NOBODY sticks a stone on a genius' face and gets away with it healthy!"

            Kiyota leaped up too. "I'm not going to let you be the hero!"

            "Stay back, monkey! You can't –"

            "Speak for yourself, idiot!"

            "I haven't even finished –"

            All three were out of the defence base in seconds, with Rui sprinting for the lone captain of the opposite team of Rangers, muttering curses. The grin on his face should've warned her somehow, but blinded by fury, she hurried on. Only when five blue people dropped from the sky (the trees actually) and surrounded her did she stop and blink. "Not again –"

            Another blink of the eye and she was firmly held down and dragged behind the trees by two, while the other three busily tied her up. Rui yelled out for Sakuragi and Kiyota, but the two had disappeared – most probably off fighting with each other. 

            "Let go!" Rui screeched at her captors. "This is SO unprofessional! You –" she paused with a hiss.

Takeshi was smiling down at her. "Hello, Rui Kiraki."

 "Takeshi, you no good son of a pig!! This is trickery! This is – "

            "Strategy," he finished for her. "And a very good one too."

            She glared at him.

            He grinned again, almost like Fujima, only more sickening. "Nice to uh, capture you again, Captain." He shook his head sympathetically. "You never change."

            "You useless son of a pig!" Rui burst out. "This is so cheap! SO TYPICAL! Kidnapping me? What sort of a plan is that??" She fidgeted furiously with the ropes around her. "And I'm not the Cap – mmmpgh!"

            He was securely stuffing her mouth with cloth. "I've always liked you when you're quiet," he said sombrely. "Only when you're quiet."

            "Mumpghgrr! Grumphummgh!"

            "Aah, don't worry. I saved all my homework and term projects just for you."

            "Mmmmghunn!! Nughherrr!"

            "My room? My room's messy enough too."

            One Ranger came jogging to the small space of clearing. "Takeshi!" he said brightly. "You were right! Capturing their captain would cause their confidence to plummet down! They're already looking stupidly hopeless. Their attacks are slowing down too!"

            "As planned." Takeshi shrugged, though he was obviously pleased. "Go back and tell them to march forward for up close encounter." He signalled the other five. "The rest of you follow me back to camp so we can deal with this girl here."

            "Grumph! Mmpherrghmum!"

            "We'll wait for the rest of her team to come surrender one by one."

He he he. Stupid Rui. Anyway, another survey: Should Fujima's team win or not? Tell me, all right? Decision decided by number of votes. ^_^


	7. idiot!

Am sorry about the length. School's started, so I can't put all that much time into writing. Me facing O levels this year. ^_^ (sorry, wrong expression) {-(

Unchained: Poor Sakuragi and Kiyota. Everyone's against them. ^_^

Tensaispira: Mmmmghun! ^_^

Fiery-ice: Bye! But come back!

Frozenfemale: I dunno. Who should win? *debates with herself*

Krappkarmin: Who can say?

Crazy4u: No prob. And yeah, Fujima looks REAL GOOD in his school uniform! *excessive drooling*

Kka: Fujima? Okay… *adds the vote in*

Alexia: Omigosh! I forgot about the two tensais!! Hahaha! And thanks for reminding me about the contest! I HAVE to find some time to e-mail you guys. *makes a solemn oath* When is the deadline? Or maybe since you're the judge anyway, I'll tell you right now? There's only one I have in mind; MUTE FEAR. I forgot the author, I think it's Raven. ^_^

Reika Zelon: Fujima should win because he's hot? :D That's the best excuse I've heard so far!! Ha ha ha!

Malicious angel: Thank you! Good luck in your exams! 

Fer-chan: Fujima? *adds in the vote* The votes are really lopsided, you know…they're only sticking to one team.

Patty g: Rui has a point? *looks at Rui; Hey, Rui, she said you had a point!* *Rui: Duh!* Read on!

"Fujima!" a few wide-eyed Rangers gasped at him. "They've got Rui!"

            He held back a vicious swear word. "I know," he muttered curtly, teeth gritted. "But where are Sakuragi and Kiyota?"

            They raised their shoulders in bafflement. "We weren't really paying attention to them. They went … sort of west. Kiyota was chasing Sakuragi who was chasing someone else who was calling for help."

            Fujima groaned. _Do those three have some sort of a degree in stupidity??? Because I'd like to give them one now!_ He scratched his head, glancing at the in coming, out and open attack. "Never mind. Nothing's changed. Stick to the plan." He crawled to first base and prepared his eggs. "Don't do anything else unless I tell you to."

            They nodded obligingly and turned their attentions to the victory-yelling, blue enemy slightly apprehensively. "Five metres." Someone announced.

            Fujima grunted. "Three…" he murmured. "Two… One… Bingo."

            A cracking sound filled the air, followed by startled yells as one by one, the enemy disappeared.

            "This is disgusting," Rui muttered, freed from the foul-smelling cloth now. She sat sullenly (hands still tied) at one corner, glaring at Takeshi from the corner of her eyes as he paced back and forth in front of her. "You are disgusting."

            He merely gave her a look. "A weak dog barks loud."

            Rui tried to leap to her feet, but four pairs of hands stopped her. After glaring her eyes out at them, she retreated back. "Bodyguards," she scoffed. "Figures. Too scared to be alone with me, even with my hands tied."

            "Safety," he replied. "Yours, that is. Wouldn't want to know what I'd to do you if we're alone, would you?" He looked out over the trees with expensive binoculars again. 

            "Listen, hedgehog. Just because you watch porn, you think –"

            He lowered the binoculars, bit his lip slightly and decided Rui would be a good distraction. The girl could talk the dead out of their tombs. "Fretting and sulking aren't very attractive, you know. Even with a face like yours. It's not going to make you win." He grinned at her. "Face it, Captain. I'm going to get the trophy for the second time running and you're going to parade for my entertainment – _also_ for the second time running."

            "In the next century," she retorted.

            "No, in the next two days. Haven't you been checking the calendar? There's a big difference between the next century and the next two days. Would you like a calculator to count with?"

            She ignored that – because she couldn't find a sassy and insulting enough reply – and looked around the campsite anxiously. Where were they? Why weren't they attacking this place? What is Fujima doing?? 

            A flicker in the bush alerted her. Rui turned in the act of sulking with her back to Takeshi. Then a red head peeked out. Her first instinct was to scream out loud when she realised it was Sakuragi who had followed his own suggestion and painted his face with the same shade as his hair. Rui almost groaned. No doubt Kiyota would –

            Kiyota's head popped out.

            Rui closed her eyes in utter shame. The boy looked like he'd dipped his face in green toothpaste. _Never mind_, she reminded herself. _NEVER MIND. Do NOT think of their hideous faces. They were hideous in the first place anyway. Think straight. Think smart. Use the situation to your advantage._  

            Rui raised her bound hands to scratch her nose. Both red head and green head were watching her. Then she quickly lifted six fingers. 

            They looked blank. 

            Rui took a deep breath. She flashed six of her fingers again and mouthed: _people_. Then she shook her head. _No one else_. _Vulnerable. _

            Sakuragi was nodding furiously as if he understood (which meant he didn't), and Kiyota nodded too, just so not to look left out or stupid. Rui then flicked her finger to the general direction of their base camp. _Go back. Fujima. Attack. Now._

            Sakuragi gave one final nod. "I understand!" he hissed.

            Kiyota smacked him on the head. "Not out loud, you idiot!"

            "WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

            "I SAID –"

            And then both were under the intense gazes of Takeshi's bodyguards and their catapults. Rui whimpered hopelessly. Then she flared. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU NO-GOOD COMRADES! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THE BASICS OF EMERGENCY SPYING??"

            Kiyota was fumbling for his eggs. "Oh no! I've squashed all of them in my trouser pocket!!" He took out a hand oozing with slimy yolk from the back pocket of his green trouser. 

            Two of the bodyguards (girls) backed away immediately, noses carefully pinched.

            Sakuragi was staring at one opposing Ranger. "YOU!" he roared. "YOU were the one who threw that stone at me!" And then he leaped like a tiger and both were down grappling. 

            Kiyota was hauled over to Rui's side. One girl, gloves protecting her delicate skin, took the trouble to tie him up and make him keep still. "My eggs!" Kiyota complained to Rui. "My eggs are squashed!"

            "Shut up."

            "But my eggs, Rui!"

            "Oh, goodness. The smell." Rui firmly turned away and pressed her nose to the sleeve of her shirt. "Holy shit. It's so strong." She buried her nose deeper, eyebrows furrowed.

            Three Rangers were now trying to deal with Sakuragi. Big mistake, as it seemed. Sakuragi's fists and feet flew at all directions, uncontrollable and undeniable. One girl landed flat on her bottom, while the other two guys kissed tree trunks as they crashed. "Nyahahahahahahaha! Sakuragi, Genius of – Aaaaaargh!" One huge seed the size of a ping-pong ball caught him between the eyes. "YOU again!"

            Then, at one command, all three (strategically poised at all different angles) jumped on top of Sakuragi, pining him down with their sheer weight. "LET GO! HOW DARE YOU –"

            Rui wondered briefly how the boy could yell out even with three hundreds pounds on him. "UNFAIR! UNFAIR! Three against one – how could you –" she stopped when the mentioned three suddenly started to fly. 

            Kiyota was glaring. "YOU SHOW OFF! I CAN TOSS PEOPLE AROUND TOO, RED MONKEY!"

            Sakuragi snarled monstrously, getting up. "SHUT UP, GREEN MONKEY! IDIOTS LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He released a punch. "Take that! Take that! Eeeeyaaaargh!"

            "Go, Sakuragi! Go away!" Rui ordered out. "Get back! Get help! Tell that stupid Fujima to take action, for heaven's sake!"

            Sakuragi looked at her.

            "Go, go, go! Don't just stare at me! Go now before –"

            "Aaaaaaaaaiiiiii!" Sakuragi was clutching the back of his head with a pained look. He turned fully at the offender, eyes flashing.

            Takeshi lowered his catapult, surprised. "What a hard head," he muttered. "That stone would've knocked out the strongest of brains." 

            "He hasn't even got one to knock out," Kiyota retorted loudly. "There's only empty air in there, so the impact goes unfelt."

            Takeshi quickly took a defensive stance as Sakuragi charged at him angrily, almost like a bull, quite suddenly unsure of his won strength. 

            "Go BACK, Sakuragi!" Rui yelled furiously, surprised at his sudden advance on the wrong direction. "What are you doing?? Go back and ask for –" she realised who was Sakuragi's next victim – "THAT'S IT! BEAT THAT SCRAP OF JUNK UP! TAKE THE PISS OUT OF HIM! OFF WITH HIS HAUGHTY FACE!" She watched in fascination as Sakuragi punched the daylights out of Takeshi. "Yeaaaaah!"

            The other five Rangers quickly rushed forward to help their captain. Swing, punch, kick, yell. Swing punch, kick, yell. A few swings, punches, kicks and yells later, Sakuragi's head was pinned to the ground under Takeshi's boot. The latter, however, was bleeding at the nose and lips, so Rui didn't feel too bad about it.

            "Well," Rui muttered as they strapped the furious red head next to her, "now that we've no other chance of winning, let's just enjoy the view." She looked pointedly at Takeshi who was busy wiping his face with tissues, not bothering to cover her pleasure. 

            He hissed at her. "What your comrades do to me," he threatened, "you're the one who will pay."

            Rui raised a finger to her nose. "Try saying that without a river of blood coming down your nostrils. Maybe you'll scare me then." She snickered openly when Takeshi turned away and ordered for more tissue to be brought forth.

            Then she leaned back, waiting for Fujima to appear with a white flag raised and a stupid expression on his face, going: "I should've listened to you, Rui. I was so stupid. I should've seen that your plan was the most suitable one…etc." 

            Then she would regally hand him her bikini top.

            Rui smiled a bit, but then frowned back again. So what? It still didn't match up to winning the trophy. And now she was stuck with the two noisiest guys in camp, one red head and another with a green face and smelling like all the poop of every animal put together.

            Rain started to pour then. 

Wonderful. Just perfect for her mood.

            Her mind flitted off to her base camp. What were they doing? What was happening there? Were they losing? Or were they winning, by some slip of fate? And what was Fujima thinking?

            _"If you win." _

_            "There's no 'if' to it, Rui." _

            He sounded so bloody sure. Rui sighed forlornly, a sudden image of him coming forth like a prince and saving the day. It was weird enough since Rui wasn't a fan of fairy tales. She reminded herself that she wasn't the type to go for all the rescue and hero nonsense. The only person who can save your butt is you.

            But still…

            _Are you going to rescue me, Captain? Even though I don't want you to?_

*starts a hot debate* Will he, or will he not? Should he, or should he not?


	8. mission

Updated FINALLY! ^_^ Enjoy!

Tensaispira: textures? On their faces? Ha ha ha! 

Fiery-ice: Study? Sorry, but I don't recognize that word. ^_^

Tiran: Thank you! 

Krappkarmin: Risk his life? Man to man combat?? Whoa, you must be one action-freak! 

Crazy4u: Hey, I updated! What a shock… ha ha!

Rapt142: Scare me off? How can you when I'm probably more loony that you are?

Kka: Whatcha think I will?

Reika Zelon: Ha ha! Glad I made you chortle! More is here, so enjoy!

Unchained: You're right… *winces* I better watch what I write, man! Thanks for telling me! *muah!* ^_^

Patty g: Your bro's a bully? *pales* I better not get on the bad side of you!!

Lady Artemis: He's delaying it just to make Rui nervous …. I think. ???

sLL: Yeah, I don't have time to read many fics too – heck, I don't even have time to write chapters for my own!! Talent for turning even predictable plot into the best chappies by the way I write? Ho ho ho! *gives sLL an invisible chocolate* ^_-

enigma_girl17: Believe me, Rui will NEVER admit she desperately needs him! Ha ha! Enjoy the story, gal!

Stefified: I love you too! Ha ha! ^_^

"Too long," Takeshi muttered uneasily as he continued pressing a damp tissue to his bleeding nose. "They're taking too long. What's the matter with them?"

            "Oh well, they're probably still having fun tearing the place up," his friend assured, already tucking into a piece of sandwich. "You know how they are. Barbaric."

            "I don't think so," Takeshi disagreed, stepping down from the stone he was standing on. "I really don't think so." He looked around the camp where only six of them were left. "Maybe I shouldn't have left them there by themselves." 

            "You're making too much of a big deal, Takeshi," another piped up. "What's there to worry about? You saw the state of the war when we left. But hey, since you're so anxious, maybe you'd like me to check on them?"

            Takeshi thought about it, staring down at his mud-splattered boots. "Yeah, I don't see why not –" he stopped abruptly, eyes suddenly roaming the surrounding area, a finger raised in alarm.

            "Takeshi?"

            He listened again, but then shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing. It was nothing." He listened again. "No, I don't think you should go. I want you to stay here."

            "Why?"

            "Because I told you to." He bent down to peer under the bushes. "And because there's so little of us here. Move Rui and her two underlings to the back of the camp."

            "Why?"

            "Just do what I say," he snapped back testily, "and shut up. Now!"

            "Jack and Jill went UP the hill to find a pail of waaaaterrr…" Rui sang half-heartedly, squishing her boots again the mud all around her. "Jack fell down and broke his arm and Jane came tumbling aaafterrr." 

            Then Sakuragi joined in. "YEAH! One more time! JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL –"

            Rui checked back the groan. "Never mind, Sakuragi. I'm already finished."

            " – TO FIND A PAIL OF WATER!" He continued nevertheless. "JACK –"

            "FELL DOWN," Kiyota crooned out of nowhere, "AND BROKE HIS ARM –"

            "AND JANE CAME TUMBLING AFTER!" they finished together, looking at each other almost affectionately. Then: "Ugh." 

            "Stupid monkey."

"Singing amateur."

"If it wasn't for you –"

            "Don't you dare say it's my fault –"

            "Well, if you hadn't –"

            "Listen, idiot, I was –"

            Rui dropped her head weakly onto her knees. "Twinkle twinkle little star," she murmured sadly as the two exchanged insults – again – with her in the middle of their squabbling mouths and flying saliva. "How I wonder what you – Damn it, Takeshi," she huffed crossly as the person she was damning came in view. "How long are you going to keep us here?"

            "Not long," he replied, a cold look on his face. "Not long at all."

            Rui smirked. "Is it just me, or are you just a tiny bit nervous?"

            He glared at her. "It's just you."

            "Aah."

            "Don't be so smug," he told her, with a slight cock of the head. "As a matter of fact, I can already see your friends trudging over here in single files. Maybe you'd like to welcome them?"

            Rui's face flickered slightly, but she kept the smile in place. They were surrendering – yeah, well, as expected anyway. "Hmm."

            Sakuragi growled. "No way! We never surrender! This is MY team we're talking about here! Anybody surrendering will get a HELL OF A HEAD BUTT FROM ME!" He stomped his foot in aggression.

            Kiyota's eyes were looking up at the sky in hopelessness. "Since when was it _your_ team?" He leaned forward and thumped Sakuragi's head with his own green one. "Knock, knock. Reminder alert! Reminder alert! We are here, tied up and eating mud. They are there, standing and eating sandwiches. HELLO? We've lost, idiotic monkey!"

            Sakuragi thought about it, a serious frown on his face. He turned to Kiyota. "Egg sandwiches, or tuna?"

            Silence.

            Kiyota ignored him. "Hey, Takeki!"

            Takeshi bristled at the name. "It's Take-SHI, you twit."

            "Yeah, hey, SHI! You're going to have to stick your winning hopes up that red nose of yours!" Kiyota yelled out. ("Yeah!" Rui nodded fervently) "Because our captain's not one to give up! As a matter of fact, he is right _there_, planning a SURPRISE ATTACK on you! Hah!"

            Takeshi blinked. "Your captain –" but was interrupted by a cry from inside the forest. 

            "WHAT THE HELL, KIYOTA?? Did you have to alert them??"

            "Shit, now they know."

            "Great, just great. Darn it, Fujima, they know."

            Takeshi's friends were scrambling for catapults and rocks.

            "Oh, what the heck?" came Fujima's sigh. "One, two thr-"

            "YEAAAAH! CHAAAARGE!!" normal-coloured faces erupted from bushes, tree trunks, huge leaves and even an underground hole. "EAT OUR BUTT!"

            "Hey! I thought Fujima said no sexual suggestions!"

            "Well, okay, EAT MY SHOE!"

            Rui watched, mouth agape. "Whoa," her held breath exploded out.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Seven of her team members were there, pounding almost gleefully on the shocked blue enemy. "Yeah! Hit 'em!" She caught a sight. "MINAMI! Here! I'm herrrrrr –grrrrrumph!" She produced several other alien sounds as the same dirty wet cloth covered her mouth. She looked up to see Takeshi hurriedly trying to drag her to her feet. "Whumph whuumyph!" She swung a leg to kick, but Takeshi then reached out to touch her neck, and with a flick of the fingers, jammed her veins temporarily. 

            Rui passed out.

            Fujima had his arm ready to punch at his opponent when something else got in the way and smacked the blue enemy to insensibility. Fujima looked around with a groan. "That was MY victim."

            His fellow ranger smirked apologetically. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." He flashed the catapult he'd stolen. "Neat, eh?"

            "Yeah, not bad." Another one had roused himself out of unconsciousness and lunged. "Ah, this is mine." Splack! One rotten egg well used. The enemy Ranger fell clutching at the gooey liquid oozing from between his eyes.

            "Aaargh! YUCK! Shit, man!"

            "Couldn't agree more," Fujima said sympathetically. "Loser. Get him tied up and dump him along with the others." He stepped back as others did the work.

            "This is no fun," Kiyota came up to him, sulking. "I didn't even get a chance."

            Fujima looked at him slyly. "I'm sure you've had enough fun by now. Blew your chances from the very start. I made the three of you unsuspected spies by pretending to foolishly fall into the enemy's laps, expecting a full report of the campsite from either one of you, and what do you do? Paint yourselves with colours and join the hostage party."

            Kiyota's lips swelled up as he prepared for self-defence. "THAT was that red-head idiot, Sakuragi's fault!! He was –"

            "I heard my name," Sakuragi called out from across the campsite. "Did you say my name? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?? DARN IT, MONKEY! HOW DARE YOU USE THE GENIUS' NAME AS IF IT'S PUBLIC PROPERTY??"

            Kiyota snorted. "I wouldn't use it even if it was, idiot! The name is terrible enough without its owner adding to it!"

            "WHAT???"

            Fujima scratched his head. "Where's Rui?"

            Kiyota was already stomping over to confront Sakuragi. "I dunno," he said crossly, hair flying as he marched towards Sakuragi with gritted teeth.

            "Is she dead?"

            "Hah! The only person I want to see dead is HIM!" Kiyota pointed furiously at his grinning nemesis. "COME ON, SAKURAGI! Let's deal with this man-to-man!!"

            "NO PROBLEM!"

            The brawl started almost immediately.

            A comrade sighed pensively as he watched the struggling boys battle each other out. "That looks even more fun," he complained. "Seriously, Fujima, taking on only four of them is so boring."

            Fujima looked at one enemy Ranger who was still attempting to reach for his catapult metres away on the ground. "But you have to admit their fighting spirit is amazing. Honourable, even." His eyes finished their quiet scan of the surrounding. "All right, where on earth is my supposed vice commander?"

            "Huh? Wasn't she here just a minute ago?" one questioned.

            "I thought I saw Sakuragi free her?" another piped up.

            "You must've made a mistake. Sakuragi doesn't free anybody. He only gets them into trouble."

            "Oh yeah. You're right."

            "So?"

            "She must be somewhere around."

            "Yeah, I know. Where?"

            "You don't suppose she… disappeared, do you?"

            "Hah. Just as much as I suppose you're not wearing undies."

            "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"      

            "WHAT??? I'm right???"

            "HEY, everybody! Footsteps! FRESH!" 

            Some stopped arguing and rushed for the voice. But a majority others felt compelled to continue the word war. Fujima almost tripped in the slimy mud, but managed to avoid falling flat on his face. No need to be so hasty. Relax. "What? Where? Who? How? When?"

            The Ranger who was questioned so rapidly blinked at him. "Uh…" she shook her head. "Never mind. Three pairs of shoes. Southeast. One of them seemed to have been dragged."

            Fujima looked at the southeast direction. "That," he muttered, "would be Rui."

            The Ranger looked anxiously at him. "You don't think they have some sort of a Plan B or Plan C, do you?"

            "If they have, then so do we." Fujima turned back to his 'troops'. "All of you get back to our camp. I may be wrong, but the other team's probably got some other stuff up their sleeves. They've got Rui."

            Bottles of water taken out to celebrate were quickly lowered. 

            "Rikani, stay here. Abi, come with me. The rest of you – you know what to do."

            "Roger!" they chorused. Then – "Hey, anybody got some extra eggs left?"

            "No, Kiyota."

            He groaned. "I NEVER have fun!"

            "Just throw yourself." Fujima advised. "Frankly speaking, I myself would run for my life at the sight – and smell – of you." He clapped his hands firmly. "ALL RIGHT! Get back to work! We've got somebody's butt to save here!"

            "Trust you to think of that body part."

            Fujima shot a look at the guilty Ranger. "Shut up."

            All grinned at him.

            Rui woke up just as she was hauled across a huge rock. She hissed viciously when one sharp edge scraped her leg. The cloth was taken out of her mouth, now tied to her wrists. "Aaah, aah, ouch! Bulldoze it! What the hell do you think you're doing??"

            "Awake," Takeshi grunted. "Good. She was getting rather burdensome."

            His friend shrugged nervously, eyes darting for any sign of tailing enemies. "I don't know what you got in that head of yours, Takeshi, but I trust you, so you better make sure it's something good."

            "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Takeshi crouched down, fingers roughly lifting Rui's sullen chin up. "You've got some answering to do, missy."

            She glowered at him, still cursing over the bleeding leg. "Only those I feel like answering."

            He ignored that. "Since when did you have a new captain? And how come I didn't know about it?"

            "Because you're too stupid."

            The flash of temper was clearly seen in his eyes. Rather mercilessly, and for a moment forgetting his manners, Takeshi grabbed her collar and jerked her up. "Listen, smart ass, I'm no longer in the mood to tolerate your big mouth. I'm troubled and I'm desperate, and I'm uncontrollable. You might want to watch yourself."

            "That's rather hard to do," Rui told him, slightly pleased at the rare sight of Takeshi Takanuru flustered. "I can't detach my eyes from my body, you see, and I only have a view of 180 degrees."

            Takeshi gritted his teeth, looking as though he was about to launch into violence. But then he smiled wryly and started to laugh. "That mouth," he muttered. "Always was my favourite part of you."

            Rui smirked. "Harbouring a crush on me all these years, haven't you? Face-off, Takeshi. You can win all the Ranger trophies they can make, and the answer is still no. But wait a minute. You've lost this time, haven't you? I think my _new_ captain's made sure of that. So why don't you keep the bet we made and stay out of my way now, as promised? And I think there was something about buying me a bike in the agreement?"

            He listened patiently, a small, uncertain smile on his face. When she finished, he took a slow breath. "Like I said," he murmured slowly. "That mouth always was my favourite part of you." Saying that, he leaned forward and viciously kissed her on the mentioned part. Rui's protests came out sounding like another language.

            His friend fidgeted uncomfortably, disturbed by the view. "Hey, Takeshi, this is incest, man. She's like, your stepsister or something."

            Takeshi paused, clamping a firm hand on Rui's smart mouth with a smirk. "Stepsister, sure. Not related by blood, though, are we, Rui?" Rui's eyes narrowed dangerously. "She hates it," he told his friend, "She hates it when I touch her. Which is why I do it."

            His friend winced a bit. "I'm not going to watch this." So saying, he trudged off to the other end of the clearing.

            Takeshi managed to chuckle, but then yelled out in pain when Rui sank her teeth into his palm. "Aargh! Damn it!" Fanning his hand in the air, he glared at his cursing stepsister. "That's something else you're going to pay for!"

            Rui snarled at him. "I've got my hands tied, you have the advantage." She gave a haughty look. "Try me."

             Fujima had dropped off Abi ten metres behind, close enough to hear any signs of trouble, far enough to get help unnoticed. Alone now, and miserably crouching under some spiky branches, he crawled forward and barely hissed when one thorn sank deeply into his thigh. _Damn it. Rui better appreciate this_.        

            He could hear scuffles being carried out somewhere ahead, wondered what was going on. He assured himself it wouldn't be anything serious. All participants were aware that the Ranger camp was all just fun and training, so at the very least, he could be sure Rui wouldn't be found dead and bloody.       

            He leaped out with what was supposed to be a mighty roar, only it sputtered out like a dying train engine at the sight of Takeshi in a very weird position with Rui. Eyes wide, he almost lost his footing and narrowly avoided a collision with the same rock that had bloodied Rui. "What on earth –" he started, and then his throat swelled up. "ARE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING??"

Hey! An actual long chapter!! *am astounded with self* This is to make up for the long delay. He he!


	9. later

Am I late in updating again? Eheh.

Unchained: *eyes wide* Relax! Relax! Suspense won't kill! It just frustrates! 

Alexia: Strangle Takeshi for you? And what would the payment be? ^_^ Enjoy reading!

Krappkarmin: Sorry too. Did I sound mad? I didn't mean to sound mad. To tell you the truth, during one crazy evening which happened a matter of days ago, I had this itch to write both a Koshino fic AND a Sawakita fic. But managed to restrain myself – for now. I promise you, if I have the time, I will, and you'll be the first to know. Okay? ^_^

Tiran: What am I going to do after I finish writing all my fics? *a dozen of ideas jump in* I dunno. Most probably try to focus on my upcoming HUGE exams (note the word _ try_ ). Have you got any other suggestions for me?

Tensaispira: Haha! I didn't see the connection between Konserto Terakhir with this fic!! Omigosh! You're right! BTW, my reading of KT was spoiled when somebody smugly said: "HE DIES IN THE END! HE DIES IN THE END! HA HA HA HA!" Spoiler betul!

Patty g: Maybe. Who can say? *turns into a pervert* *turn back to normal* Ahem. Sorry to keep you waiting! 

Fiery-ice: Love ya too! ^_^ yep! I think he has a cute ass. But we can only look… *sigh* Ha ha! Help my hentai brain!

Mitchy: No problem! Ha ha! Can't believe you did ANOTHER review to apologise for that!

Celestial Moon: Next chap up!

Lady Artemis: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

sLL: Updated! Dunno about the 'soon' part! Ha ha!

Frozenfemale: Find out what's going to happen. Heh heh. Don't hate me! ^_^ 

Enigma_girl17: *blinks at the capital letters* Whoa! Calm down! I cut the part where it gets good (eh? It actually gets good?) so you'll come around again! ^_^ I'm busy, yes, sad to say, but I'm doing my best to do as much as possible! Be patient!

Reika Zelon: Beautiful flow? Wahahaha! Don't! My bum's ballooning up! 

            They stared at him, Takeshi pausing at the act of struggling to release his hand from Rui's carnivorous teeth and Rui all wide-eyed and growling. She spat Takeshi's hand back out, saw for a brief moment the valleys she'd carved out with her sharp teeth and grunted in satisfaction. Then: "WELL?? Are you just going to stand there??!" She kicked Takeshi out of the way and scrambled up.

            A frown formed on Fujima's face and he placed his hands on his hips. "You were about to get it on," he accused furiously, teeth gritted at the thought of all the worrying he'd done when all along … "Sorry if I interrupted _anything_."

            Takeshi's eyes were narrowed. "What a sorry ass you are," he murmured, almost in amusement. "You're not into her too, are you?"

            Fujima glared at Rui. "Big mistake, as it seems."

            Her face formed a vague irritated and lost expression. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "Did I ask you for it? No, I didn't. Did I go all out to make you fall under my spell? No, I didn't. Did I even WANT you to fall for me in the first place?" _Yes_. "Never mind."

            "Yeah, well, you could have just TOLD me you've got this earthworm for your boyfriend."

            Takeshi glared. "Hey."

            "This earthworm is my STEPBROTHER for three lunar months." Rui hissed. "The prospect of him being my boyfriend is even more terrifying than his abnormal hormone imbalance."

            "Hey!"

            "Oh, right. So that's why you were down on the ground with him."

            "Look, he was the one who dragged us down. He attacks, I fight. Hello?"

            "So now you're saying he was going to rape you."

            "Hah! He can't even rape a kitten for all he's worth. He was just trying to scare me, and it didn't work. And you're just pissed off because you wished it was you who was on top of me." Rui caught herself. "Whoa. Did I just say that?"

            Fujima's eyes were nothing but narrow slits now. "So now I'm the stupid moony pining guy."

            "You always have been."

            "Damn it, you like me too. You're just too bigheaded to admit it."

            "All right. I like you. No, I'm infatuated with you. I want to marry you. Let's jump off a cliff and die together." She ignored her reddening cheeks. "Now are you going to win us the game or what?"

            They stared at each other, blinking.

            Then Fujima cleared his throat. "Okay." He turned to Takeshi, who seemed to be dazed by the conversation that just took place. "All right, big guy. It's you and me now. Your entire team is under our total control. All you have to do is proclaim your surrender and then we'll all troop back, make use of the walkie-talkie and make the organisers bring us some fried chicken."

            Takeshi's mind cleared at the word surrender. "Give up without a fight? You underestimate me too much." He stood up, gave one sullen glare at Rui and then turned back to Fujima. "One on one. Wrestling match."

            Fujima rubbed one finger over his cheek. "I don't wrestle –" One mighty punch landed on his face. Shocked and seeing stars, he blinked a few times and saw three grinning Takeshis. Then his vision cleared, and along with it, fury bubbled. "You asked for it!"

            The wrestling match began as both fell on the muddy ground.

            Rui leaped out of the way when they threatened to drag her into the fight as well. Fascinated by a rather violent Fujima, she didn't register concern until he tumbled straight into a tree trunk. "Captain!"

            "Tsk-tsk," came a familiar voice. "He's such a terrible fighter."

            Rui turned, eyes wide. "Sakuragi! Kiyota!" The mentioned two were comfortably crouched on the forest floor, watching and munching on chips. "What are you doing here??"

            "We stopped fighting because we were hungry," Sakuragi said distractedly, shaking his head again when Fujima received another blow. "Got back to camp, got chips and was told Fujima was here. So we came for the show." He snorted. "I could've avoided that like a flyweight champ."

            "Liar." Kiyota muttered.

            "Amateur."

            "Ritz."

            Kiyota blinked. "What's a Ritz?"

            Sakuragi looked smug. "Ha ha! Only a genius could come up with a word like that! I created it myself! It means… aah … a stupid airhead!" 

             Rui sighed. "It's a name of a biscuit."

            Kiyota threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

            _Damn it_, Fujima swore quietly as he threw out all his available limbs in Takeshi's direction. _I'm half-dead here and they're laughing out there_. "Aaargh!" Takeshi had just slammed an elbow into his stomach. He'd never be able to digest food properly again.

            Revengefully, Fujima threw himself onto his opponent and they fell again, rolling on the ground, pushing one off the other and giving punches at every given opportunity. Covered with drying mud, he winced as Takeshi managed to push him down and started to rain blows on the sides of his face. 

            Since fighting with fists wasn't exactly his everyday hobby, Fujima found himself clearly disadvantaged. He couldn't even feel his arms anymore. But he'd sooner swallow his own tongue than lose to the earthworm. As if he'd let Rui see him in any other condition than victorious anyway.

            "You know why I can't lose?" he managed, bracing for another punch.

            Takeshi paused his swinging fist. "No." he sneered. "Why?"

             "Because," Fujima wiped a hand over his bloodied lips, "she'll have to be your slave, as your bet dictates." He smirked, succeeded in not wincing at the cutting pain as his lips split. "And I can't allow that to happen to my girl."

            "Your –"

            One swift move, and Fujima had reversed their positions. Not seeing the huge rock they were right next to, he didn't realise he'd slammed Takeshi against the hard object until Takeshi's eyes rolled up. "Whoops."

            Takeshi groaned, and fell into unconsciousness as the bump on his head swelled. "Well then," Fujima rubbed his sore arms, smiling smugly. "I guess that concludes our deal." Then he sighed. "Shit. Now I have to carry him."

            "And so ends the game between Shoyo High School and Miuradai High School, with a final score of 115-98. Teams, please shake hands."

            Fujima wiped the sweat zooming down the sides of his face with an equally sweaty hand. He smiled briefly at the Miuradai captain as they shook hands firmly, and then stepped back to join the celebration at their first victory in their first game of the season. 

            "Good game." Somebody said.

            "Hmm. Thanks."

            "Excellent fake you did there." That was somebody else.

            "Yeah? Thanks." He accepted the mineral water bottle Hanagata passed him and took a long guzzle. "What's your plan tonight, Hana?"

            Hanagata peeked out of the towel he was wiping his face with. "Tonight?" he grinned. "I've got a date."

            Fujima grinned back. "Shocking. All right then. I thought I'd have you come over to my house so we can discuss our next game against Tsukubu, but –"

            "Hold it! Hold it!" Hanagata crossed his long arms over his broad chest. "We haven't even _begun_ celebrating our win and you're already thinking about the next game?"

             "Don't I always?"

            "Yeah, but it's usually ten minutes AFTER we've had our shower. And we've barely even reached the players' room yet." Hanagata shook his head. "You need to get a life, Fujima."

            "I already have one, thanks. If I get another life, then it'll be sort of complicated. I'll have to sort of die first and be reincarnated and – well, well, well." He paused so suddenly that the team bumped into each other one by one behind him. "Hello, Rui."

            She was leaning against the water cooler – looking entirely different in slightly more feminine clothes than the sweat pants and shirts he was accustomed to seeing her wearing, eyes on the floor, though her small smile showed she'd acknowledged his presence. 

The Shoyo team peeked curiously over their captain's shoulder. Knowing all too well the nosey noses of his teammates, he urged them to go on, refusing to relent to the persuading looks they were giving him that said oh-please-just-for-a-minute-how-can-I-possibly-miss-this. 

            "Tell me she has nothing to do with you and I'll cancel my date and ask her out instead," Hanagata whispered as he passed. 

            "Get a life, Hana."

            He scowled, and then raised an eyebrow at the implication. Snickering, he raced to catch up with the others to start spreading his suspicion. 

            Rui still didn't lift her eyes away from her fascinating study of the cement floor and Fujima didn't feel any hurry to start a conversation. They hadn't seen each other after departing from the Ranger Camp. Hadn't even said a word after he'd beaten Takeshi out. 

She had just stared at him when he, Sakuragi dan Kiyota shared the burden of lifting Takeshi back to their camp. And they had bumped into each other a few times after that – the prize-giving ceremony, the entertaining marching show Takeshi's team had made and the farewell camp party – but for some reason, they never spoke. Looked, yes, but not talk. And then they'd gone back to their own lives and schools.

Just like that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know," she shrugged, finally looking up. "Maybe you can tell me?"

"You're here to see me."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Maybe."

"You missed me."

"Perhaps."

He started to grin. "During our last conversation, you said something about being infatuated with me and marrying me and jumping off a cliff together. You meant that, didn't you?"

"Possibly."

"You're free tonight, aren't you?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Probably."

His grin was fully stretched by now. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll come back." He started to jog toward the players' room, paused and turned back. "I missed you a lot," he confessed then, following impulse. "Couldn't stop thinking about you. I think I might be in love with you. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled, though her heartbeat zoomed past 100mph. "Yes, Fujima," she nodded. "I know."

He burst into the shower room. "Hanagata, get your ass out of there and let me have my turn first." He dragged his baffled and towel-wrapped friend out. "You're not the only one with a date tonight."

^_^ So ends 'Roger, Captain!'

Apologies first in case I bored you to death, and thank-yous for actually reading this!! 


End file.
